The laundry room
by KendraPendragon
Summary: With the proposal done, Anna is happy and confident enough, to get more intimate with John. Of course he doesn't know about her decision. No, she just pulls him into the laundry room and shows him. Pure fluff


Disclaimer: Nope, neither Anna nor Bates are my creation, as well as Downton Abbey and all the other wonderful charakters. Money? Ha, get serious, guys. ;)

A/N: I am green with envy that Britain could watch the new episode and I still have to wait for God knows how long. :(( Thank Heaven for Youtube! Seriously! Otherwise I would have never known that there was that veery weird proposal...and a kiss! Yai!When I saw this kiss, my fantasy went a little crazy. Well, and this is the result. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy the fluff and excuse the OOC behaviour. :)  
>_<p>

Anna was walking on air. Since Mr Bates – no, John – had proposed to her, everything was easy. The long working hours were fun and the war had been pressed in the far back of her mind. She was happy. Happy that he loved her, too. Happy that he had proposed to her. Even though it was indirectly. She laughed inwardly. That was some kind of proposal. Talking to his Lordship before even asking her. What did he say? He assumed she wouldn't mind? She laughed again. He had surprised her. All this time he had wasted with doubts and all of a sudden he had assumed she wouldn't mind? How absurd that sounded. Anyway, they still were engaged. Not officially of course for he was still married to Vera, but he had promised himself to her and that was all that counted. In Annas eyes, he was hers now. And she was his.

Anna, lost in thoughts as she was, smiled while making the bed of Lady Mary. And that smile stayed on all day. In the afternoon, while Anna was doing the laundry Downstairs, she heard a familiar klicking sound. She grinned, dropped the sheet she was holding and peeked out of the door. Indeed John was walking in her direction, looking on his pocket watch. How well he looked. She loved the soft features of his face and his gentle eyes, loved that he was a big man, not to thin. He was strong and being in his arms made her feel as safe as she had never felt before. Thinking of that, she realized she wanted to be in those strong arms again…now.

When John reached her, Anna grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room.

"Anna, what on earth…"

"Shut up" she commanded, grinning. She closed the door, leaned against it and pulling John close. The poor man had some trouble balancing with his cane. Mischievous Anna wouldn't have any of that and ripped the cane out of his hand, which forced him to grab her so he wouldn't fall.

"You don't need that now."

Anna threw the cane on the pile of laundry and laid her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. John, pressing his hands against the wall, looked down at her, obviously confused.

"What's gotten into you?" he whispered.

Anna grinned again while her hands pulled out the shirt under is vest. For a moment, John looked shocked. Ha, he thought he knew her. Time to show him that she had a passionate side. John tried to get a hold of her hands but he could only use one hand for he needed the other to stabilize himself.

"Anna, please. We are at work."

"They won't notice when we take a little break", Anna replied and slid her hands under his shirt. For the first time she felt his hot, soft skin of his back. Anna was thrilled, explored his back until she decided that she wanted to feel his front, too. Her little hands reached around and laid on his chest. John held his breath, unable to move, while Annas fingers glided over his skin through the soft chesthair. She even dared to slide over his nipples. He flinched, felt desire rushing through his body.

"Anna", he warned her with a low growl which sent shivers through her spine.

"Yes, Love?" she asked innocently.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"You know exactly what you are doing."

"I do. But I want to hear it out of your mouth."

They looked into each other's eyes. John noted the passion and desire in her eyes, her smile and the soft movement of her hip, which brushed over his good leg again and again. She really was in a naughty mood. First he was shocked, he had always thought of her as an innocent angel more than a woman. But, God help him, a woman she was. She looked so attractive right now with that slightly open mouth and that soft blush on her cheeks. He could smell her sweet scent which he knew was all she. She needed no perfume to smell good. Her natural scent was all it took to drive him mad. He badly wanted to give in, to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. But that was out of the question, he tried to tell himself, when suddenly her fingers brushed over his nipples again. Another wave of desire overwhelmed him. All right, maybe a minute of mischief. That would do no harm, would it?

John couldn't help but smile as he answered her question.

"You are trying to arouse me" he whispered and leaned in closer to her.

Anna grinned. "Is it working?"

To answer her, he leaned in further until she was pressed between him and the door, her little hands stuck between their chests. He laid his hand in her neck, pulling her face to him. Before their lips met, he whispered: "I guess it does."

John had no intention to keep this kiss as innocent as the one he had given her the night he had proposed. She played unfair, so why shouldn't he?

As soon as he felt her lips on his, his tongue brushed against them, opening them so that it could slide into her mouth. He was pleased as Annas fingers clawed into his skin and heard her moan. 'Yes, my Dear, two can play this game', he thought to himself. He loosened the grip of her neck so that Anna could free herself if she wanted. But that was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Her tongue greeted his and encircled it playfully, while she freed her hands so that she could bury her fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer. She had not as much experience as he had but she wasn't intimidated by it. On the contrary, she felt totally safe and confident with him. She knew he would stop her if they were going where she didn't know she wasn't ready to go. But at the moment, she definitely wanted more. She wanted to touch him and wanted him to touch her. But he would never do it if she wouldn't make him, she knew. He was a Gentleman through and through. So her hands moved again, sliding under his jacket, pulling it off his shoulders. John hesitated, breaking the kiss and looking at her.

"Anna, that's not a good idea. What if someone comes by?"

"Just a minute, John. I can hardly feel you through all those lairs. Please?"

She gave him the best innocent look she could manage right now, not knowing if he would fall for it. But he believed her.

"My dearest Anna", he whispered softly and stroke her cheek with his thumb like he had that happy night. Anna nearly felt ashamed for tricking him but when he pulled of his jacket, all of that shame was forgotten. Seeing him doing this was so sexy. He was so sexy. Longing washed over her and she pulled him close again, feeling the heat of his body through the rest of his clothes. He was so hot already and she wondered how it would feel of none of them would wear any clothing. He would burn her, she was sure. But what a wonderful fire to burn in!

"John…" she whispered desperately, wanting him to kiss her again. And he did, oh how he did. He was getting more and more passionate, pressing her against the wall, his hands gripping her waist, pulling it towards his own. He moaned into her mouth as he felt himself brushing against the low of her belly. She gasped as she realized what exactly she felt. So hot and hard. And she was the reason for it. She couldn't help being proud and happy that she had such an effect on him. It made her want him even more. Her hands slid down his back, resting shortly on the waistband. Should she dare? But she wanted to explore is body, to give back the pleasure he gave her. And because she was curious how he would react, she'd do it. Grinning inwardly, she let her hands slid beyond the waistband. She felt his buttocks, the firm skin underneath his pants. When she gripped his butt cheeks, John jumped. He was surprised, looking down at her, both out of breath, both mouths red from kissing. Somewhere, in the depths of his mind, a little voice warned John that he was going to lose control if he didn't stop now, but through the fog of arousal he hardly heard it.

"You little minx", he chuckled before he kissed her again, returning her briskness by cupping her butt cheeks with his hands, gently rubbing them. He could feel Annas reaction. She melted in his arms, letting go of all the precaution she still had. The longing was just too strong. She had waited so long to be in his arms, doing what they did now and all the things she had fantasised about doing with him.

Her hands slid under his shirt again, roaming over his body, exploring his back, his sides, his chest and his stomach. She found out that John was ticklish at his sides. She tickled him a few times until he bit her lower lip teasingly. They both chuckled, then she caressed his chest as a sign of peace and they kissed again.

After a while John let go of her mouth and started to caress her jaw and neck, first with his lips, then with his tongue. How sweet she tasted, he thought, how seducing the soft spot between her collarbone was. He loved to tease her there with his tongue until she moaned and threw her head back.

'If that makes you moan already, Love, wait until our wedding night', he thought impishly. 'My tongue will caress your breasts until you can't remember your name'.

John loved breasts and he had to admit that he had fantasized about hers a lot lately. They were so hidden under that simple black dress. He had no idea how exactly they were shaped, if one of them was slightly fuller than the other or if they were exactly the same. Or how they felt…

Alarm shrilled in his head. Even through the fog he realized he was going to a dangerous place now, because he felt that he wanted to touch them really bad. But once he would, he could lose all the rest of control he still had. That's how he was when it came to breasts. But normally he loses it when breasts are out in the open, bewitching him with their beauty, trembling with eagerness to get pleasured, he tried to argument with himself. Annas breasts were still covered, so how dangerous could it be, really? He was totally sure that they wouldn't make love for the first time here, in the laundry room. No, Anna would never let it happen…he neither, of course. And maybe she wouldn't even like it when he touched her this intimate. She would tell him and that would be it. He would never do anything she doesn't enjoy. So, just one soft touch, just to feel them, just to please his sweet Anna…

He moved his hands from her hips and gently brushed over her sides upwards, until his thumbs reached the bottom of her breasts. With greatest effort, he managed to just stroke the soft bottom to give Anna the chance to push him away. But, God, she didn't. Instead, she moaned, arching her back, offering him what he desired so much. He wasn't strong enough to decline that offer. His big hands covered both of her breasts, feeling them. They fit so perfectly in his hands it was eerie. He grunted passionately and started to massage them, letting his fingers brush her rock hard nipples. Anna moaned loudly…and John lost it.

Without even noticing his hands fastly reached down, pulling Annas skirt up, sweeping her of her feet, pulling her up, parting her legs with his body and pinning her roughly against the door. He buried his head between her delicate breasts, licking and biting them gently through the cloth. Anna's mind was to foggy to understand what he did but she was very aware of his body pressing against hers. She could feel him at her most intimate part now, how he rubbed the hard length up and down her vulva. There was such a desperation in that rubbing that she couldn't help but moan. Gosh, she wanted him so badly. She wanted to feel him inside her. She couldn't wait any longer or she had the feeling she would burn with desire. He did all those wonderful things to her but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough until they finally became one. She crossed her legs behind his back and pushed him hard against her, trying to signalize what she wanted.

"John…please…", she managed to whisper, "…love me…"

That brought John back to reality. Suddenly he knew exactly where he was and what he did. And he was so aware of his position…holy crap, how did that happen? He had to stop it. Now! He desperately tried to clear his head, but it was so damn hard while Anna had her legs around him

"Anna…Anna, let go…"

She didn't answer. She was lost in her desire. She wanted him here and now, he realized. And it nearly made him forget that this was wrong again. Seeing her like this, blooming in her sexuality, was nearly irresistible. But no! She deserved better! She deserved a wedding and an vow. This wasn't right. She wasn't just a woman in a laundry room. She was his Anna, his soulmate, his future wife. He wanted more for her. And he knew she wanted that, too.

"Anna, Love, no" he begged her, for she was pressing against his most private part again.

"Why?" she whispered huskily, looking at him, her lids heavy with desire.

"Because I cannot stop if you keep doing it."

"I don't want you to stop" she whispered, catching his mouth with her own and pressing herself so hard against him it hurt.

"Anna…" he tried to call her between their kisses, tried to stay in focus. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. It was against every fiber of his being and his body screamed in protest, but after three more desperate kisses he managed to set Anna back on the ground und pulling away from her. Not far, because he had the feeling he would die if he lost contact to her now, but far enough that they both could take a deep breath. It took a while before they heads cleared up. Anna looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Johns heart ached with regret.

"Oh Anna. I am so sorry. Please forgive me…"

"Did I do something wrong?"

John cursed himself. He had behaved like some brainless dog and even made her feel bad. He leaned against her again, resting his forehead against hers.

"Gosh, no. You did nothing wrong. On the contrary. You are so beautiful that I totally lost control. I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna started caressing him again, still caught in the haze of desire. She tried to kiss him and he kissed her back, partly because he still wanted her more than anything and partly because he didn't want her to feel rejected. She pulled her arms around his neck again, burying her fingers in his hair.

John tried desperately to stay in control, to not lose his mind again. Finally, he broke the kiss.

"Anna, please…I am not strong enough to resist…"

Anna caught him in another kiss.

"Please, Anna…Please help me stop…please…"

He was drowning again. Her body, her lips, her tongue, her scent, he was drowning in her. Heaven help him, how he desired that woman. If his leg would have been fine, he would have thrown her on that pile of laundry and gave them both what they needed so badly…

His leg! Something in his mind started working again while his body was trying to get its will. His leg was his only chance to keep both of their dignity. It was a mean trick, yes, but it was for a greater good.

All of a sudden, John screamed and let himself fall to the ground, clutching his leg. Within one second, Annas head was clear, the desire buried under worry.

"John!" she cried and sunk on her knees next to him.

"John, what is it? What can I do?"

Yes, he felt bad to worry her so much, but he thought that was quite a good punishment for his behavior.

He laid down in the pile of laundry, slowly relaxing, taking a deep breath. His body started listening to the mind again and the arousal slowly died.

Anna sat by his side, gently stroking his hair.

"Are you all right?" she asked after his breath had normalized.

"Yes, I am fine. Come down here for a minute."

John gently pulled her to his side, taking her in his arms. Anna rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. After some time John started talking.

"I am sorry, Anna."

Anna looked up.

"You don't have to apologize. It was all me."

"No it wasn't. Believe me, I wanted you. I still do. More than I ever wanted a woman before. But making love to you in the laundry room would have been wrong."

"I know", Anna sighed as though she wasn't really convinced.

"I want our first time – and every other time – to be something special. You would have regretted it and I would never have been able to look into a mirror again."

Anna thought about it.

"You know, I don't think I would have. It doesn't matter to me where or when we do it. To be honest, I don't even really care if we are married anymore. I know you are willing to do everything you can to become mine and I yours…I know it in the depths of my heart…and somehow, that is enough for me."

They looked at each other for a moment, seeing their love in each other's eyes. Then John frowned.

"You are telling me this NOW?" he joked. Anna chuckled.

"Have you any idea what it took me to let go of you? I nearly lost my mind! I had to fake pain to stop kissing you!"

"What? You faked that?" Anna joined the little game of outrage they were playing.

"It was my only chance to free myself from you, you little minx!"

Anna tried to keep a mad face, but John was just too adorable. So she chuckled again, which made them both laugh. They cuddled again, Annas head resting on his shoulder, her fingers playing with his buttons while he stroke the length of her back.

"Will it always be like that?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know…love making…" she shyly added.

"You nearly seduced me and now you can't say the words?"

"It's different if you do it or talk about it."

"That's true, but normally it's easier to talk about it than doing it."

"Are you implying that I am abnormal?"

John chuckled.

"I'd never dare."

"Good for you", Anna shot back and laughed.

"So, are you answering my question or not?"

"What was the question again?"

"I asked if our…love making will always be like this."

John smiled. It was cute that she couldn't say the words without hesitation. Anna just shot him a look not to make fun of her again. So he didn't.

"Well, I hope not. I really am too old for this. Sooner or later I'd get a heart attack if it would be like that all the time."

Anna laughed but wasn't finished asking questions.

"Didn't you like it?"

"I liked it too much, Love."

"I think I know what you mean…did you also have the feeling you were burning from inside out?"

John smiled again. He never talked about those things with a woman. It was kind of nice to hear what she was feeling.

"Yes, I did."

"And it won't be like that every time?"

"No."

Anna looked down, thinking again.

"You look disappointed", John stated.

"Well, I am just wondering…if it doesn't feel like that forever, does it mean that the desire will vanish one day?"

"No. I mean, you can never know for sure, but if I look at you now the only way I can imagine not wanting you is me buried six feet under."

"Don't say such a thing, John. It scares me."

He kissed her forehead.

"I am sorry. I just wanted to say that I believe I will want you forever. But I have to admit, I look forward to making love to you in a few years from now."

"Why?"

"Because it will be different. Not so intense, so mindless. When we know each other's bodies, it will be more sensual, more intimate."

"That's sounds nice, too."

They smiled at each other and for a while they just lied there in the pile of laundry, dreaming of their life as husband and wife. But curious Anna still wasn't done with the questions.

"John?"

"Yes, Miss-wants-to-know-it-all?"

Anna laughed again, but didn't look at him.

"I want that sensual lovemaking you talked about but…from time to time…can we have the intense, mindless kind, too?"

A shiver ran up and down his spine. Even though it was just an innocent question, his body reacted to it.

"Yes, my Love. I am sure we can."

"I look forward to it."

Sometimes, John really wondered if Anna did say those things on purpose to drive him mad.  
>_<p>

A/N: Yep, that's it. Would love some comments, good or bad. Just be nice, please. :)


End file.
